A Song With Hidden Meaning
by urdhild09
Summary: They met two years ago but never actually approach the the other. Now two years later they met face to face. Will love blossom? Can Maura get her idol to play once more? Or will Jane never hear those invisible notes again.


Dark clouds loomed over the city of Boston. Flashes of lighting and thunder mixed with the late night life of the city. Rain droplets pounded the heads of the unfortunate ones who weren't protected by the roofs of cars or buildings rushing to get to their destination while caring on that small hope of staying dry.

In most apartment life was buzzing behind the glass, a family placing there kids to bed, a couple enjoying a romantic dinner. But in one it was dark except for the faint glow of a TV set. It was still no movement what so ever. The owner of the apartment sat on the edge of the couch knees meeting chin.

Jane Rizzoli sat on her couch in the dark her eyes trained on the TV set but not really paying attention to what was on. She trained her ears more on the sounds outside the zooming of cars as they ran threw the growing puddles of rain but she didn't feel it. She blocked out that sound and fixed on the sound of rain tapping her window counting how many times she hear a droplet of rain hit the glass. Counted the tempo of the droplets as they went from steady to a sudden burst of speed when the wind blowed then back again.

Again she couldn't feel it that sudden burst of energy that make her want to rush to her piano and play. She should come to reality with the fact that she has been denying for a year now. It was dead that desire to play or that sudden struck of genius for a new song.

Jane wasn't a protégé or a girl that was born into a family of musicians. No, she worked hard to where she was it took thousands of lessons, million hours of practice. She didn't give up on herself when her teacher threatened to pull the plug on her but she was determined to prove herself that she could beat the odds. She proved her teacher and her family wrong.

In middle school she was lead piano and in high school she played piano in all school productions and had her own solo in the spring orchestra concert. At seventeen she was granted early admission to Berklee collage of music on full scholar. She thought her parents would be proud of her and they were till they found out her little secret.

A semester in she met someone. Her name was Isabelle, she had these electric blue eyes milky white skin that had a splash of freckles high cheek bones and short chocolate brown hair. Jane felt attracted to Isabella the moment she met those electric blue eyes and that scared her. After years of being teased by her classmates for being a little over weight and being a band geek she created this wall around her heart and trained herself to never show the slightest emotion. She let her playing tell her story the piano was her outlet to let her emotions range.

Maybe it was that that attracted Isabelle to her the lone pianist whose only friend was a 350 pound black grand piano. They started to date and slowly Jane started to unlock her heart. Jane thought she found the one, Isabelle went to all of her residuals traveled with her when the school toured then when Jane started her own career she was always back stage waiting to congratulate her. It was Isabelle who comfort her when her mother yelled at her and her family walked out of her life.

Despite that bad moment they stilled grew they literally shared the world with each other. After three years together Jane knew what she wanted and that was to be with Isabelle but her world shattered. It was that betrayal that made her lost herself and that desire to sit down on the piano bench and press down on the keys to create music that held her emotions. Maybe the reason why is because Isabelle was the source of all of her emotions the source of her music. Now she had nothing no emotions she was just a shell of her former being. Jane fell asleep in her current position tear stains on her cheeks.

The clouds still loomed over the city but they were a lighter shade of grey then last week. A dark blue Lexus pulled into a parking space in the lot reserved for the brick apartment building next to it. The owner of the Lexus turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. The owner of the vehicle was a young blond in her late twenties. She wore a grey hand knit cross stitch sweater with skinny white pants and black ankle boots. The blond looked at the building studying its structure for a little bit. Satisfied with what she saw she pushed the button on her remote to pop the trunk. She staked the boxes on top of each other then lifted the stack of boxes trying to get a good grip on the boxes before proceeding to the building.

Jane walked the last block to reach her building. She never took her car even though she had one but it just sat there collecting rust. She stopped half way to the building when she saw a blond woman with boxes piled high on her arms. She watched the woman carefully climb the three steps to the door. The woman stumbled. The blond saved her self but the box on top fell spilling its contains on the ground. Jane sighed she had to help it was the type of person she is. She walked over to the steps to collect some of the items on the ground. Bending down to pick up the sheets of paper before the wind could she froze when she saw what they were. They were sheet music somethings that was once her friend but now her foe it reminded her of the person that she once was in another life.

"I'm sorry." Jane looked up to see the blond in front of her she too was collecting the sheets.

"Um its fine... really... here." Jane handed the blond the sheets she had. The blond took them back a small smile appeared then quickly disappeared and the blond gave her a questioning look. Jane shifted slightly under the blond's gaze. "Is there something wrong?" the blond shook her head.

"No sorry its just that I know who you are your Jane Rizzoli you played in the Beethoven symphony in France. You're an excellent pianist." Jane had no idea why but this complement made her heart sore. Ever since she started playing she didn't care about what other thought of her playing but from the ones she loved so why was a complement from a complete stranger making her heart feel a little less heavy?

"Thanks." Jane flashed a smile so that she wouldn't be labeled as a snob.

"I'm Maura Isles I just signed the lease yesterday I'm a violinist I played in the same symphony." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Maura finished packing up the things that spilled and back into the box.

"It's okay it was a large orchestra you were honored to just be called in for an audition and they set some of the larger instruments like the piano and harp away so you couldn't really see me." Jane watched as Maura stacked the box with the others and pick them up she felt kind of bad for the blond.

"Do you want help with those?" Maura turned to face Jane.

"I would appreciate it thank you." Jane took two of the three boxes and fallowed Maura to the second floor. Maura stopped at the door that had the number 11 in gold.

"You live across from me." Maura turned to face Jane.

"What?" Jane took a few steps back and tapped the door with the heel of her shoe.

"This is mine." Maura smiled her day just got better not only did she met her idol but now they lived just across the hall to each other.

"This is great I know who to turn to when I need help." Maura opened the door to the apartment. Most of her things were already here thanks to her mother. She sat her box on the table and Jane did the same thing. "Thank you again I think I would have lost half of my music," _half is better then none_ Jane was going to say that but she didn't want her personal issues in the hands of a person she just met.

"No problem... um if you want anything you know where to find me."

"I do."

"All right just give me a holler if you need anything and it was great meeting you." Maura's smile grew a little more.

"Same here have a good day." Jane closed the door on her way out but she couldn't bring herself to let go of the nob. Her heart beat in her chest she actually felt it beat for the first time in a year and this brought her to tears. What did this mean? Surly not love no way was she going to go threw that trauma again. Even as she thought about it a small sound hit her ear it sounded like the note B4. It was faint but she stilled heard it. It was the first note that she heard in over a year.

Days passed and Maura returned from her rehearsal. She stopped to look at the door adjacent to hers. She hasn't seen Jane since the day she helped her with her boxes. This rose questions for Maura.

_The first time she saw Jane was at the Palais Garnier where they were going to play but it was a free day most musicians took the opportunity to tour France but not Maura. She went to school in Paris since she was ten so she knew the streets well so she took the time to practice. She didn't expect anyone to be their but as she entered the hall she heard music. It was coming from a piano. The whole orchestra consisted of only 200 members. It sounded like a lot but for a musician it was small and depending on the instrument your chances for getting in. Out of the whole 200 only one was a pianist so she knew this person had to be phenomenal. It was true the person that they picked was exquisite in both playing and looks. Maura was also excited that they picked a female. There weren't many females in the orchestra including her and the brunet at the piano there was only five female out of the 200 person orchestra. Maura never judged a person by looks but by how they played and the way the brunet played made her heart stop. Never had she heard so much passion and emotion into a single pice of music. Maura waited in the shadows till the brunet finished hoping to approach her but a woman with short brown hair came up behind the brunet playing on the piano and wrapped her arms around the one who was playing._

_"That was beautiful Jane," the brunet who was sitting at the piano smiled, it was the type of smile that you reserve for your lover. A wave of heart brake and jealousy hit Maura hard and she had no idea why she never met the brunet, she just learned her name and yet she felt this way. Jane turned around so that she look at the woman behind her._

_"Thank you Isabelle," the short hair brunet, now isabelle, smiled at Jane before she leaned down and kissed Jane on the lips. Maura's grip on her violin tightened so she wouldn't droop it and give herself away. The two broke apart and left leaving her alone in the massive hall. Slowly she made her way out of her hiding spot. Not knowing what she was doing she sat down on the piano bench right where Jane sat it was still warm. She looked at the yellow keys on the piano and placed her fingers on some of the keys she knew the brunet has hit. She pictured Jane coming up behind and placing her hands on hers whispering something in her ear. Maura shook her head and started on why she was there in the first place._

Even with the symphony long done Jane still haunted her dreams. It was she who complemented Jane on her playing and kissed her not that Isabelle chick. Specking of that Isabelle girl where was she now? Maura went over to the door with 12 in gold and knocked on the door.

Jane was sitting at her piano just staring at it. It took all of her strength to sit down on the bench now she was prepping herself to reach out and touch the keys. Her hand was half way there when a knock brought her attention from her piano. Jane looked out of the peep hole before she unhooked the chain and released the bolt.

"Maura hey what's up?" Maura took a few deep breaths thinking what she was going to say next.

"Hi Jane... I have a problem with my bathroom sink do you know any good plumbers?" Jane felt her lips tug into a small smile.

"I can do better." Jane opened the door to the hall closet. She grabbed the red tool box on the bottom. Jane exited her apartment and joined Maura in the hall. "Lead the way," a serge of happiness went threw Maura and she nearly skipped to her apartment. Maura led Jane to her bedroom so that they could get to the bathroom. Jane scanned the room boxes littered the room some empty some still half pack. She entered the bathroom, it looked like the one in her own but the colors of the towels and the shower curtain was different. "So what's wrong with it?" Maura was in her own world, watching Jane threw the mirror that took her a wile to realize that she was asked a question.

"What's wrong with what?" Jane rested the tool box on the free space that surrounded the sink.

"The sink, is it taking to long to drain? Is it not draining at all? Is there something wrong with water?"

"Oh I think it has a really bad clog it took it half an hour to drain." Jane opened the tool box to take out a flashlight and tested it to make sure it worked. Confirming that her flashlight still worked she opened one of the small wood door to look under the sink. She shined the light and shook her head at the horrible conditions of the pipes. Jane got out for under the sink and sighed heavily. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah it is we need to replace the pipes immediately and I want to check the others to make sure." Maura stayed out of the way as Jane expected the rest of the house. When she was done Maura wasn't happy when she saw the huge frown on Jane's face.

"Don't tell me I have to get the whole system replaced." Jane nodded.

"They shouldn't have let you move in the pipes are on their last life's they would have burst at any minute. Is there any where else you can stay? I wouldn't recommend staying in a place that has no pluming."

"No, I have no where else to go I guess I'll stay at a hotel of something and I'll find a plumber I don't want to burden you."

"No no its fine I have nothing else to do and if you hire one of those grease monkeys they'll take weeks when in reality this job will only take three days to a week."

"Are you sure? At least let me pay you."

"Naw its fine really."

"Okay at least let me help I think it would be good for me to learn so I would know how to do it when I need to and you're not around," _but I want you to stay and never leave_ Maura almost slipped out but she didn't want to scare Jane so she shut her mouth.

"That's reasonable I'll need the help considering I don't have a team."

"Where do we start?"

"First we shut off the main water supply which I already did. I guess the next step is to go to a Home Depot or Lows tomorrow and pick out the pipes that we need."

"Can we go now?" Maura didn't want her time to end with Jane she wanted to stretch it out as long as she could.

"Sure I guess." Jane didn't know what to think about the blond and rather or not she wanted to spend time with her but she remember yesterday and how she heard her very first note maybe if she spent more time with Maura she'll regain what she lost, the very thing that was ripped out of her soul and so desperately wanted back.

Jane left Maura's apartment so she could change into more presentable clothing and so she could put the tool box back in the closet she wouldn't need the red metal rectangle for a while. Jane changed into a pair of worn out blue jeans, a random shirt that she pulled out of her drawer that was covered by a faded purple jacket, and white tennis shoes. Placing her unruly brown curls in a pony tail she left to go meet Maura in the parking lot. She found the blond standing near a dark blue Lexus. Maura also changed her attire from a black cocktail dress to a white and red pattern dress that ended right above the knee with matching wedges. Jane felt a faint blush formed on her cheeks, she has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Jane took the remanning two steps but they were enough to freeze her in her tracks. Again it was faint but she just heard B4 then A#4. Three notes in the last 24 hours that had to mean something right?

"Jane." Jane's attention was returned to blond in front of her. "Are you okay?" Jane nodded and gave Maura a small smile.

"I'm fine lets get going." Jane took the passengers side while Maura got into the drivers seat and started to drive the nearest home goods store. At the store Maura observed Jane as she picked out the appropriate pipes and bolts to put it all together. Jane was talking about what type of material to use to have the best efficient plumbing system. Honest to god she didn't hear a word Jane was saying she couldn't stop staring at Jane. Yes, Jane might not appeal to everyone with her lanky form and sharp cheek bones but that was not what attracted her to Jane it was her playing. Playing that did all the talking like it should, in just a two page song she could tell her life story in the most elegant way. That is why Maura thought Jane was the most beautiful thing out there and she made it her mission to find out who the person was behind the music. After everything was paid for they made there way back to Maura's car.

"Are you hungry?" Jane looked up from the dash board then at Maura.

"What?" Maura looked down at the steering wheel and twirled the ring that was on her right ring finger.

"Well, I feel bad that you are doing all of this for me I want to repay you in some way."

"You don't have to buy me dinner."

"I know but I want to."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"And you have no where to go right?"

"That is correct."

"Then stay with me I have a spear room you can stay in. I can't cook and I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages you can repay me this way."

"Um... okay sure I just need to get a few of my things from my place."

"Okay I'll leave the door open." Maura pulled into a parking space and the two went there separate ways. Alone Jane sat back down on the piano bench it was easer to do it this time then the last time she tried it. Now for the next part can she actually reach out and touch the keys and then later on play them? Jane straitened her back the way she was taught to do when she was five and came second nature to her. She took a few deep calming breaths before slowly raising her hand till her finger tips felts the cold ivory of the piano key's. She actually did it she touched her piano keys for the first time. Slowly she pressed down on the G2 key the simple note rang threw the silent room. Soon she broke out in some random song, as she watch her fingers fly across the keys she smiled threw the tears that ran down her cheeks. She could play again, she was going to savor this moment for a long time.

Maura finished placing what she needed in a small suitcase so she grabbed that, a blue folder that had all her music, and her violin before she left her apartment locking it behind her and heading over to Jane's. She could her the music that came out from the plaster wall, it seems not even they can block out the invisible work of art that Jane Rizzoli was creating. Maura debated if she should knock but she didn't want to spook Jane so she just quietly entered the apartment setting her stuff down by the door. Maura stopped at the corner when she saw Jane. It was just like the first time, Jane's fingers moving elegantly across the keys, her whole body swayed in time with the music. All she could do was stare as Jane went on playing.

The song died down, the last few notes still ranged in her ears even though her fingers have released the keys and have stayed perfectly still. Jane's breathing came in shallow pants and her vision snapped back to normal. That has always happened whenever she played she would find the hidden meaning in the song tore it apart trying to think like the person who sat here for days, weeks, months, maybe even years. Tried to see what they saw, what happened in their life's that was what she saw. When Isabelle invaded her life she invaded her visions when she played a song that was written for a lover she pictured her and Isabelle as the couple who would spend a summer Sunday afternoon laying on a blanket watching the clouds go by. She forced the image out of her head, she just got back her ability to play she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her. Jane got up from the bench and stretched her aching muscles since she hasn't played in over a year her muscles weren't use to the strain of playing for long periods of time. She looked up to see Maura standing behind a corner she forgot all about the blond.

Not true when she played it was the petite honey blond who saw behind her close eyelids and quickly replaced Isabelle. Now that she thought back to it she did see Maura at Palais Garnier two years ago. She went back to the hall because she forgot her music it was then did she saw her. Maura sat where she was only a minute ago but her back was to the piano, legs crossed at the knee. In her left hand she had a dark cherri violin and in her right she had a bow made out of the same type of wood. When the blond started to play Jane's heart stop so she could hear every single note that the blond played. That is what natural talent sounded like, the ability to just play anything and it sounded like it came from a highly known composer. The notes that came out of the violin just intensified the natural beauty the the blond posses. She wanted to approach the other woman but she knew if she would she could never leave the hall or contain the emotions that she felt.

Nothing was stopping her now. Jane went over to where the blond still cowered behind the corner. Jane took one of Maura's hands and tugged forcing the blond into her arms and to make sure she stayed she wrapped her arm around the blond's slim waist. For a minute they just stood there looking Jane looking into the marble swirl of green and brown that was Maura's eyes seeing if there was anything in Maura's eyes that indicated that the blond was in any discomfort. Not seeing anything Jane made the final move and kissed the blond. The kiss was gentle but it carried the full force of a deep kiss.

Maura was confused when Jane pulled her away from her hiding spot but didn't object it was a chance to be close to the person who was in another universe then she. When Jane kissed her her heart stopped never has she been kissed with so much passion by a person that she just met. Maura returned Jane's kiss deepen it slightly as she wrapped her arm that wasn't in Jane's grasp and wrapped it around Jane's slender neck. Jane was the one who broke but not her hold on the honey blond. Maura let go of Maura's arm and rested her hand on Maura's cheek. The skin under her hand was like pure silk. Maura closed her eyes and focused on Jane's touch.

"I remember you." Maura looked at Jane in a questioning look. "Two years ago in France you were sitting on the piano bench where I was and you played your violin. No one's playing made me feel the way it did. You have that natural talent something that I lack." Maura looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You have so much talent no one can play like you can."

"The only reason why I can play is because I worked hard for it. My own family didn't believe I could accomplish something with my playing."

"You proved them wrong everyone at Boston Hall misses you." tears formed in Jane's eyes. She has been playing at that hall for as long as she could remember. She played her first big time solo that took her to the next level.

"Really?" Maura took Jane's hand into her own and sat her onto the couch.

"Really when Jocelyn saw my address she asked if I knew you and I said we live across from each other. She asked how you where and asked me to ask you if you want to do a solo in the spring concert." Jane thought about it for a while.

"Sure but on one condition you have to play with me." Maura's face grew the largest smile and she brought Jane into a hug. Never had she felt such honor and happiness. Maura released Jane.

"Jane thank you it would be an honor to play with you but what are we going to play?" Jane got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She turned to one of the night side tables the one that was on her side of the bed. For as long as she could remember she kept sheet music, a small flashlight, a pencil, and for the past year a small wooden box. Jane took out the wooden box and headed out to take her place next to Maura. Jane set the box in Maura's lap.

"Before you open it you deserve the whole story on my life. I was born on August 10 I'm the oldest child and only daughter of Frank and Angela Rizzoli. When I was five my mom signed me up for piano lessons and even though my teacher wanted to pull the plug on me but I didn't give up on myself and my music teacher continued to teach me. My family said I couldn't do anything with my music they looked at it as a phase that I would out grew. I proved them wrong I was lead piano in middle school and played piano for all school productions.

"Before summer started after junior year I was excepted early admission to Berklee and studied there for five years till I went on my own. I met Jocelyn two days after I started going to Berklee she helped me with my writing and whenever I had the jitters she would calm me down. She was my mentor.

"A semester in I met a girl her name was Isabelle. It took me a month to get the guts to ask her out. She was my muse for my music, she supported me with my music went to every single one of my performances alway there watching me over my shoulder and would take me into her arms after every performances and for the first time I felt like my life was going in the right direction I had someone how supported me and my carer and for the first time my parents were proud of me.

"It all changed after France. My parents made a surprise visit to my apartment and they saw me and Isabelle on the couch making out and they flipped. You see were catholic and being gay is a sin so of course they flipped my mother yelled at me say I was going to go to hell and my father said I was a disgrace to the family and they left I haven't heard from them since. I took them leaving hard but Isabelle helped me.

"A year later I went to my cousin Mike's work shop. He and I were always close and he didn't mind me being gay so I asked him so I asked him to make that music box and I recorded a song the next day with Jocelyn. A week later I walked into my apartment with the box in one hand and a dozen roses in the other. I heard screaming coming from my bedroom and I rushed in think that Isabelle was in danger. What I saw was worse. There in the bed, the same one that Isabelle and I made love in, was Isabelle and my brothers having sex. When the roses hit the floor it stopped my desire to play, to write ended nothing could bring it back. That's why I stopped playing I just couldn't.

"I thought I would never play again. You see the piano was not just a hobby it was a way to tell the world who I was to tell my story in a form that to people it would be just a sweet melody but if you really listen to it you can see my life thought my eyes. After I left your apartment the first day I met you I heard it. The faint sound of B4 and then again after shopping. When you knocked on my door I was actually able to sit down on my piano bench. Don't think that I'm using you but thank you for giving me back the thing that I desperately wanted back. I want you to hear the song and tell me what you think." Jane took her hand off the box.

Maura was touched by the trust the Jane entrusted her with. It also answered all of her questions and she hated Isabelle for what she did. Jane didn't deserve that pain that she had to suffer threw but that was the past it shouldn't effect the now. Maura turned the small gold key that was on the right side of the box. The music started out slow and only four notes but the tempo speeded it up. Maura could feel the emotions that Jane put into the song all of the love and trust for that one person, it not only angered her but made her jealous that these emotions were toward a person the betrayed Jane's trust. The song ended same way in started except the notes were declining not rising. Silence fell on the room as Maura processed the song in her head,

"What do you think?" Maura turned to Jane and kissed her once on the lips.

"I loved it I'll listen to it again so that I can add my part into it."

"Okay I'll order some take out so you don't have that extra distraction." Maura didn't argue she was focused on making her part, her mark on the song that Jane never got a chance to play for the one it was written for. It didn't take Maura long to come up with her part of the song by the time Jane plated dinner and set it down in front of her.

"Do you want me to tell Jocelyn or do you want to do it yourself?" Jane swallowed her mouth full of chicken chow main.

"I'll tell her myself just to reassure her that I'm still alive and kicking."

"Okay do you want me to play my part now or tomorrow?"

"How about now and if its all right with you I would like to play with you" Maura got up from the couch, set up her stand, and got ready to play. Jane joined her on the bench and waited for her signal to start. Jane started to play and Maura soon joined her when she thought was right. The two strains of music coming from two different instruments intertwined with each other creating a single pice. That pice carried all of the hidden emotions, emotions that never were never spoken. As the pice ended the notes faded with the wind but not the emotions that surfaced. Maura placed her violin and bow back in its case before turning to Jane. She what was mirrored in her own eyes. Unsaid love, unfulfilled desires. The next thing that both woman knew they were taking each others clothes off and making love till the early morning hours.

Weeks later the weather cleared, the temperature stayed in 65's and not a cloud in sight. It was perfect weather for the annual spring concert. The Rizzoli's took there seats on a lawn blanket that they set on the grass. They were celebrating the engagement there eldest son Tommy and his girlfriend Isabelle. Angela wanted to do something special and with the rain that they have been experiencing she wanted to enjoy the nice weather. It was intermission, they usually had one whenever they had a musician with a larger instrument. A man in his early 50's with receding hair line and dressed in a tux came out and stood front and center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you tonight. After a long year absence she joins us tonight and we are very honored to have her back. Tonight she plays with one of Europe's youngest violinist. Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles." the man exited the stage. The Rizzoli's sat frozen on the blanket if they known Jane was playing they wouldn't have come but the concert was almost over it would be pointless to leave now.

Jane stood back stage rooted in the same spot for about two hours. She was nervous which was observed since she's played in front of larger crowds than this but it was her first performance in a year. A hand slipped into hers, she knew who it was. She turned around to see Maura smiling at her. That smile reminded her that she not only had support and that she wasn't doing this alone. Maura tugged on her hand to bring her closer to her.

"Your ties crooked." Jane let Maura fuss over her black silk tie that she wore with a white button down, black vest jacket pants and dress shoes. Maura was in a long black dress that hugged her curves just right and slight cleavage. "You're going to do fine Jane." Jane took Maura's hands into hers and kissed each palm.

"I know didn't you hear I'm playing with one of Europe's youngest violinist." Maura smiled at her and shooed Jane to go on stage while she got her violin. Jane walked on stage with her head held high as she walked over to the piano. She stopped at the bench staring at it before she pulled it out so it now sat vertically to the piano then its traditional horizontal. She sat on one end and waited till Maura sat on the other. Maura was confused when Jane moved the bench like that but then she got it. It was Jane's way of saying 'I want you close while we play'. Maura sat on the other end of the bench and got into position. Jane started and then Maura creating that melody that tells the crowd how they feel about each other.

Isabelle was just as shock as the Rizzoli family. Not because she was playing but because this was the first time Jane has played in over a year. Isabelle felt bad that Jane was blocked from the one thing that made her feel important something that she was good at. Was it her fault? Isabelle listened to the song closely she has heard it before. It was the song that played from the wooden music box that Jane was playing in the background when she called her. That song was suppose to be for her but she never gave Jane the chance to play it for her thanks to biggest mistake in her life. As the song ended both musicians got up from the bench and bowed in front of the audience. The blond was about to leave the stage but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled bringing the blond close to her. Jane traced the blonds check with her thumb before crashing her mouth with the blonds. Jaws drooped on both the Rizzoli's part and the members of the audience.

Jane pulled away from Maura both breathless. Maura gave Jane a soft smile before she proceeded to exit the stage with Jane right behind her. With both of them backstage Maura pulled Jane to her by the tie that she spent five minutes striating but that didn't mater. What mater was that she needed Jane close to her. Jane slightly stumbled at Maura's sudden actions but she didn't object. They backed into a wall and Jane placed each of her hands on ether side of Maura's head. Maura returned Jane's kiss with just as much force. The two soon started to make out. Jane yet again broke the kiss.

"Should we take this show home?"

"I don't think I will last that long."

"Well, you have to be patient my dear." Maura smiled as she packed up her violin and took back Jane's hand and they walked to Jane's car.

"JANE!" the two women turned around to see a group of five people. To Maura they looked like the photo the Jane showed her of her family, one of the very rare pictures that had both her and Isabelle in it.

"Hi Ma, Pop, Tommy, Frankie, Isabelle. Maura I would like you to meet my family. My mother Angela, my father Frank, my brothers Tommy and Frankie, and my ex girlfriend Isabelle. Everyone this is Maura." Maura gave a short wave. "What do you guys want?" Jane's mother Angela approached Jane.

"What the hell did you do Jane? You just tainted the Rizzoli name. Do you know how embarrassing it would be for us to show up to church now?"

"No Ma I wouldn't because last time I checked you kicked me out of the family do to my sin full life style so why should it concern you who I date or invite into my bed."

"Jane this is wrong the bible says-"

"Screw the bible why should I fallow rules that are who knows how old and you know what Ma I felt this way for as long as I could remember so if you can't accept me for being me then I have nothing else to say to any of you." Jane opened the passengers side for Maura before she entered the car and drove off. Back in the sanctuary of their apartment they spent the night together in bed making love. When the activity Maura was in between dream and reality. "Maura I have to tell you something." Maura faced Jane her heart pounding in her ears.

"What is it Jane?" Jane brought her hand up to Maura's cheek and started to stroke the soft warm flesh.

"The song that we played I thought I wrote it for Isabelle but even when I played it for the first time I knew there was something missing from it. I always got my best songs from my dreams and before I woke my mind went back to you and when I first saw you playing. I know now that that song wasn't for Isabelle it was for you and I'm glade that you were the first person to hear it. Maura I love you I denied that fact for two years but I'm not denying it now and I hope you will accept my love." Maura couldn't help the tears that spilled down her face.

"Jane I love you too since I first saw you and I'm glade that you let me into your life." Jane brought Maura in for one last kiss before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Five years later the Rizzoli's opened the local news paper. On the front cover was a picture of Jane in a tux. Her arms was her wife of two years in her arms and in Maura's arms was a small blue bundle of blankets. the caption said: _World famous pianist Jane Rizzoli and Europe's youngest females violinist Maura Isles welcomes there first child together a little boy name August. The proud parents say that they are bless to have this little miracle in their life's and will not do any tours for the time being. We will report any news of when they will re tour-Editor of _The Boston Globe_._

**The end... for now.**

**This has nothing to do with the series obviously I just thought it would be fun to wright about something that revolved around Jane's piano playing and a different reason why she stopped**


End file.
